With popularity of electronic books, users' reading gradually transfers from traditional paper media to electronic media. During reading using the electronic media mode, the points where users suspend or quit reading are referred to as breakpoints, and contents related to the breakpoints are referred to as breakpoint contexts. To facilitate users' memorization and next-time reading, a bookmark function is provided in an electronic book player for users to mark the breakpoints when the users suspend or quit reading.
Currently, with the increase of various formats of electronic files, players only used for the users to read the electronic books do not satisfy users' requirements. Players integrating a plurality of application programs and capable of playing electronic files in various formats are gaining popularity, for example, mobile phones and tablet computers capable of playing electronic files such as pictures, audios, videos, and electronic books.
In a player integrating a plurality of application programs, the bookmark function in the electronic book player can be used for files in the electronic format. The bookmark function adopts a manner of saving the page or page number of a breakpoint. This manner is only applicable to internal markup of an electronic book program, and is not applicable to playing of files in other formats. In addition, the breakpoint information saved by using the bookmark function is only used to continue reading of an electronic book from the breakpoint when the electronic book is played again, and the breakpoint information is not deeply analyzed and used. In conclusion, with the existing breakpoint information management method, the application scope of the breakpoint information is limited.